My lord, the Lion
by DesuNatsu
Summary: After a hundred years of demonic training or something... Ciel is back, as the Demon Queen's Lion, helping solve the Kira case in Japan. Rated T to be on the safe side. I do not own anything in the story, DISCONTINUED
1. Flying to Japan

A/N_**: i made this out of boredom and i dunno if i'll continue it... :/. By the way, the queen of demons goes by the name of Joanna, since i hate the name satan. - name for a dude. so, yeah... **_

"Bocchan, there is a letter for you today."  
After becoming a demon,Sebastian was bound to his master via the contract, which made him serve Ciel as a butler for eternity. After leaving for a while, (By 'A while' i mean 100+ years)Earl Ciel Phantomhive has returned with cat ears as a High school student in 2012 who look like a 13 year old. Why, you ask?

Instead of working for Queen Victoria, Ciel is now working for Joanna, the queen of demons. Suprisingly, after becoming a demon,Ciel has hidden fighting power,stronger then Sebastian's, which was recognised by queen of demons herself. And now, Ciel Phantomhive is returning as not the GuardDog, But the Lion. Ciel's job now is to collect good souls, not for eating, but to be transformed to a demon.

Sebastian handed Ciel the letter and the first thing he noticed was the seal. It was a lion roaring. That means it is from The queen of Demons. Ciel used a letter opener he always carried and opened it.

Over the years, Ciel's appearance had not changed a bit. However, he had developed many demonic instincts.

-**flashback**-

"_i was looking forward to seeing what you would do once you knew the contents of the contract." "But that was amusing indeed... Sebastian...Trying to kill me..."  
__Sebastian was staring blankly at his master's face, tryin to hide sadness and rage.  
__"After you accomplished your revenge, i could eat your is the reason i served you as a butler."  
"But here i am, alive."  
"Yes, you are alive...But not as a human...As a demon..."  
"I will never be able to eat a demon's soul... your soul..."  
_"A_nd in that rose labyrinth... I gave you an order... You will be my butler... Forever."  
Sebastian turned away from the smirking Ciel and contracted to a demon? This is torture for him._  


After 5 minutes of awkward silence, his master broke it.  
"Oi. i have a demon form do i? i want to see it."  
"You are a half demon, so you can't transform fully. only half human half animal. if you are a raven, like me, you would have wings on your back and a fan-like tail...focus all your energy and you should be able to turn into one."  
Ciel closed his eyes and tried... and tried... and suddenly...Cat ears popped out from his head, A tail started coming out of his lower gaped at his master.  
"Bocchan..."  
Ciel's eyes popped open and he started asking questions  
"What? did i change? my hands look the same..."  
Without a word,Sebastian grabbed a random mirror and put it against his face  
"What... Is this?"  
"You are a cat ."  
" OH MY GODDD"  
"God won't come"  
"Shut up! How do i change back?"  
"I don't know"  
"Liar! you changed to human before!"  
"Well, that's before. i totally forgot."  
"Its an Order! Tell me!..."

_Ciel got on all fours and started sniffing at Sebastian_

"Bocchan?"  
-**end of flashback**-

Sebastian still cannot believe that his master had became a cat demon. He had despised cats and is allergic to them. (of course, now Ciel's a demon, he is not allergic anymore) Ciel's voice snapped Sebastian back to reality

"Sebastian, this is an order, get me to Japan by tomorrow."  
"You want to exercise a little or a plane?"  
"A plane please."  
Sebastian got on one knee, placed his arm across his chest and made his signature "Yes, My lord". After all that, he went out of the room, turned ninja form, and ran away to the airport.

_'technology is so advanced today... there are electric trains,cars,computers, television, cameras,and life still seem to pass slowly for me...'_

Ciel got his laptop and opened it, deciding that he wanted to do something other than mourn over nothing.

An hour later, Sebastian was back with a gigantic bag. He was panting and sweating, which Ciel have never seen before. He closed the laptop and threw it in the bag, and before Ciel could protest, he grabbed Ciel and carried him bridal style, opened the window, and ran out. Ciel was surprised. He sniffed at Sebastian to make sure he is indeed Sebastian. Until they reached the destination, Ciel had no idea where Sebastian had carried him.  
"Geez, you could have told me that we are coming to the airport..."  
" 'Geez'?"  
"Its a new word if found on the internet. And it is the short form of 'jesus'"  
"Anyways, we have to hurry. There is only 30 minutes left until departure."  
"WHAT?!"  
Ciel's cat instincts came in and he got on all fours and started running towards the airport at full speed with sebastian on his back, and reached just in time. After a while, The cat and the raven were sitting in the airplane.  
"Seb- I told- no- exercise-"  
Sebastian smirked a little at his panting master. His ears looked like they are glued to his hair and his tail is drooping in unison with his face.  
"Well, i didn't expect you would carry me instead."  
"Cat.. Instincts?"  
"Excuses?"  
"Shut up...When will we be in Japan?"  
"About 12 hours?"  
"i see..."  
-flashback-  
_Ciel's POV  
Ciel used a letter opener he always carried and opened it.__Inside he found a letter. He read over the letter._

_Dear Ciel,  
_ _I have yet another soul i want you to is in Japan. I want you to take on the 'kira' case, which is a series of heart attacks among criminals. I want you to find him, and sentence him to death. After that, seal him and send him to me. There is a clever human over there by the codename of 'L' and i have scheduled him to meet up with you. Team up with him to find 'kira'.I have entered your name to Daikoku private Academy, so you can just go into the school.  
Yours sincerely, Joanna_

"Sebastian, this is an order, get me to Japan by tomorrow."  
-End of flashback-

Unlike Sebastian, Ciel is a half breed and he needs his beauty sleep. He leaned on Sebastian and unknowingly fell asleep.


	2. Daikoku High

**A/N Bored again... they are in Tokyo. i know daikoku high is in kanto but i don't know where exactly, so i assume its Tokyo... if you know the real place please point it out :/  
note: the only shinigami that will appear as a shinigami is grell and ryuk and the only demons that appears as demons are ciel, sebastian and claude in later chapters.**

Paxloria: Thanks for the review! i changed Ciel's age to 13, and Ciel doesn't know how to get rid of the appendages and Sebastian just kept saying: I don't know :3. That is obviously a lie though :P

justanotherkiller: Thanks for the review :D im kinda rushing to the part where he is in school :P

anyways, lets begin

"Bocchan... Wake up."**  
**After the long flight, Sebastian saw his master sleeping and decided not to wake him up. He carried the luggage and Ciel to the hotel and checked placed all of the luggage on the floor and put Ciel on the bed  
"Nnngghh..."  
"Bocchan?"  
Ciel scratched at his ear and turned for his belly to rest against the warm covers. He looked exactly like a cat  
"BOCCHANNNNN!"  
"Nya?"

"i mean, WHAT?  
Ciel looked around. They are in a hotel room. There is a double bed, a table, some chairs, and a LCD screen TV opposite the bed. There is also a balcony. Ciel got off the bed and went to the scene was spectacular. The buildings shine against each other and reflected the colours of the rainbow. This is something that cannot be seen from Ciel's mansion. Sebastian walked up next to Ciel  
"Wow~"  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
"No, i just want to inform you that there is only one room and one bed."  
"...What?"  
"You heard me..."  
Ciel had known that Joanna likes yaoi and pairing him and Sebastian together but he didn't know it might come to this.  
"I sleep on the bed, you sleep on the floor."  
"Thats unfair, bocchan. Like you, i enjoy sleep as a luxury."  
"... I'm not sleeping with you."  
"awww..."  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
"What's with you and sarcasm?"  
"Well, i'm tired i'm going to bed..."  
Ciel climbed onto the bed and curled up in a ball at one corner of the bed.A few minutes later, he was snoring away.  
"Well, i didn't know cats sleep so much..."  
Sebastian patted his master and went to sleep in one corner of the bed as well.  
"Good night, bocchan."

-the next morning-

"Bocchan, its time to wake up now."  
Ciel scratched his ear and turned.  
"Bocchan... wake up... you have school..."  
Sebastian proceeded to shake his master.  
"Stop... IM AWAKE! STOP!"  
Sebastian gave his master an imaginary breakfast and dressed him in the was brown and it looked wierd with Ciel's natural blue had already dressed himself before his master woke that, they started walking to daikoku high.  
"Brown for a change, right? Ciel."  
"Don't call me by my first name in me Phantomhive."  
"We are supposed to be close friends, right?"  
Sebastian smirked in victory.  
"Fine, call me Ciel,but you are still my butler and don't forget that."  
"Yes, my lord."  
-in school-  
"Class, today we have three new students. There two are Ciel and Sebastian.I am William T. Spears, your relieve teacher as your teacher is sick today."  
"There are only two of us."  
"Yes, one of you isn't here yet. She is probrably late? Anyways, sit at the back."  
Ciel and Sebastian walked to the people are staring at Ciel's ears and tail. However, there is a certain immortal lurking at the back of the class,staring at him, eyes never leaving him. He is standing at the back of the started laughing. Meanwhile, the death note holder is wondering...

-in Light's POV-

'Ryuk and the new boy have been staring at each other for a while... Can he see Ryuk? ... No! that's not possible... I'm thinking too much...'  
i continued what i was doing, writing more criminals in my death note. I will clean this world...  
"Sorry im late!"  
A voice came from the door of the class. Everyone's attention directed to the door.

-back to narrator!-

Ciel stared at the door. An attractive brunette came in.  
'Dear lord, please.. no...'  
"My name is Joanna, Joanna Moon, nice to meet you all!"  
The girl had gigantic breasts that made every boy in the room drool and every girl jealous.  
"Oh! Ciel! Hi!"  
Everyone stared at Ciel. Every boys' eyes' show jealousy. The little boy got the girl?  
Ignoring everyone else,Joanna walked up to Ciel.  
"What's wrong? You aren't pleased to meet me?"  
"Your majesty... Why are you here?"  
"I decided to get some study and meet you at the same time!"  
Ciel mentally facepalmed. If she could come here by herself, why ask him to come?  
"Anyways, Joanna, please sit down. We have to continue the lesson."  
Joanna pouted at the teacher. She then sat down at the empty seat next to Ciel.  
"Hey Ciel, did something happen yesterday?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, i specifically gave you and Sebastian only one bed, soo..."  
"OH MY GOD FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!"  
"Ciel, stop talking and do this question."  
Ciel glared at his teacher. He is all like, I win you, you lose.  
"*whisper* I have never lost such a stupid game before."  
Ciel walked up to the white board and started doing the question. It was ridiculously easy for a person who was taught by Sebastian. A minute later, he placed the marker the teacher's table.  
"I am done, please mark it."  
The teacher gaped. Ciel had not been listening and yet he was able to answer the question? Ciel walked back while everyone applauded.  
"Joanna, where is L and kira?"  
"L's that guy over there."  
Joanna pointed at a guy wearing a white shirt and jeans, sitting oddly in his chair. He had dark circles around his black eyes and he was staring at a brunette writing something in his notebook.  
"I'm guessing the brunette is Kira?"  
"That is correct."

* * *

-at PE class-  
It is Ciel's chance to figure out the suspect's personality. He walked forward to ask Light for a game of tennis, but L beaten him to it.

-chat mode : ON-

Light: I've got to admit that i was rather surprised Ryuuga,to be invited to play tennis with you so we could get to know each other better.  
L: Has this caused a problem for you?  
Light: Not at all... But were you aware of how skilled i am when you asked me to play?  
L: That's okay, Yagami-kun. I used to be the junior champion of England.

meanwhile...

Ciel: Hey Joanna, Help me scan their chats and thoughts.  
Joanna: um, ok! but there is a prize to it~!  
Ciel: Whatever it is, i accept. Now help me.  
Joanna: Okay... I'll do it now and i'll tell you what happen later. Go play with Sebastian for now!  
Ciel: Okay..

* * *

Ciel walked over to where Sebastian was standing and asked for a match. They went to the court beside L and Kira's .

Joanna scans :  
_L: This is strictly a friendly match...I won't be able to use this to judge whether he is kira or not... But Kira do hate to_ lose...  
L threw the ball and hit it as hard as he could, sending the ball flying to Light. Light did not catch it, and was surprised.  
L: fifteen love.  
Light: Whoa, you're getting serious already?  
L: Whoever takes initiative wins.

* * *

Ciel: Sebastian... How does one play tennis?  
Sebastian: You challenged me without knowing?  
Ciel: Well, teach me, its an order.  
Sebastian: just hit the ball with the racket and i'll tell you who wins. It should be easy now as you are one hell of a human.

* * *

**A/N : aa this chapter is long o.e next chapter would be about the tennis...**


	3. Tennis continuation

**A/N: Yay updates... bored again and im back updating this chapter... Note: i know they played tennis in university... I changed the plot slightly so they don't have to go through all that trouble for them to actually meet :l Haha, the character's personality is SO mixed up xD I enjoy twisting the personalities :3 Omagahhh references to other anime :o  
paxloria: I am usually anxious to upload so i keep forgetting to proofread :l you'll see how they meet in this chapter ;D  
justanotherkiller: sorry about confusing you :l i don't know how to make it more unconfusing. Lol :P**

* * *

A large group of people had gathered around two tennis courts, next to each other. many people stared at the match going on in it while others commented.  
"Are they supposed to be amateurs?"  
"Who are they?!"  
"Its Yagami Light and Ruuga Hideki!"  
"Oh my god!"

* * *

Joanna scans:  
_L: Don't worry, Yagami. Although Kira hates to lose, people would want to win, whether they are Kira or not.  
__Light: Going all out for a win is in keeping with Kira's character? Are you trying to figure out whether i am him? But if i purposely lose,thinking going for a win is kira-like, then my purposely losing is kira-like as well, won't it? It all comes down to the same thing... There is no way he could use this match to make a profile of me... There is a different objective to it... I shall win this match!  
L: see? I knew you would want to win...  
_referee: Game count, four games all!

* * *

At the other side of the field, a similar fight is going on.  
Both Ciel and Sebastian had been using their powers, which is why none of them had lost one point. They just kept playing and playing.  
"Jesus Christ!"  
"Are they pros?"  
Ciel's eyepatch slipped off. He opened the eye and started communicating with Sebastian  
_'Sebastian... I'm not going to lose.'  
'I'm not going to lose to the same little boy i had to protect a century ago either.'  
_Sebastian had taught Ciel how to read minds, so they could communicate without speaking. They don't use it alot though._  
_Ciel grabbed the tennis racket with both hands and using all his strength, focused his power in one shot. The ball flew past Sebastian and made a hole in the fence. The loud sound of the fence ripping surprised everyone.  
_'Ciel... when had you been so strong?'  
__'Like i said... Don't call me Ciel if you are not heard by anyone...'  
_Ciel regained his posture and smirked. Winning a game that he had not played before always makes him happy.

* * *

-chatting time :D-

meanwhile...

Joanna: hm... i've seen him somewhere before...  
Joanna stared at the shinigami in Kira and L's court. It seemed amused. She turned invisible to the humans and ran into the court to have a chat with the shinigami.  
Joanna:Hey!  
Ryuk: Huh? You can see me?  
Joanna: Mother of Devils you forgot about me?  
Ryuk: Maybe?  
Joanna: Ugh. I am the queen of demons, Joanna  
Ryuk: Why are you here?  
Joanna: I should be the one asking you that.  
Ryuk: I'll tell you later when that human goes with the pale guy.  
Joanna: Uh.. i have to read their minds for now. Be right back...

-Joanna scans-  
_Light: Huh? Ryuk is talking to someone! i saw his mouth move...  
__L: hm.. He's distracted by something..._

L aimed the ball to an area where Light would most probrably wouldn't get, and hit it.

_Light: Oh no!  
_referee:game, set; won by Hideki! 6 games to 4!  
"WOW!"  
"AMAZING!"

* * *

-back in the hotel-  
-chat mode-

Ciel: Ugh. What a boring school.  
Sebastian started dressing Ciel in something casual and he sat down and sipped on his tea.  
Sebastian: That's what you said at the last Ouran school we went.  
Ciel: At least there are some idiots there to humiliate.  
Sebastian: We have to meet L as the queen's lion today in the hotel he was going to.  
Ciel: A hotel? But why?  
Sebastian: For some reason,all of the investigators are meeting in a hotel. Joanna stated it at the back of the letter.  
Ciel: Well, where is the hotel room?  
Sebastian: The room right beside us.  
Ciel:...  
Sebastian: Shall we go?  
Ciel: Let's go, Sebastian.  
Ciel went out of the room and walked to the one beside it. Sebastian knocked on the door.  
Ciel: They aren't answering...  
Sebastian: Let's just go in...

* * *

L sat in front of the television, drinking his tea. There was a report from Kira himself on the screen. Kira had killed the reporters from different channels broadcasting. Ha already had Matsuda and Aizawa called the channel the report was on, Sakura TV. No one was answering.  
_L: hmm... Let's see what this Kira would do.  
_L had already realised that the real kira wouldn't do something like this, killing innocent people. A knock came to the door, but L ignored it. He focused on the screen.  
"Please change the channel to 24. The anchor will die exactly at 6.00 pm today."  
"Change the channel!"  
As soon as the words left L's mouth, Watari changed the channel, and as expected, the news anchor was lying unconscious. People on the TV station were panicking and running around.  
"How could he...!"  
"Change it back."  
Watari changed the channel. Kira was still talking.  
"Bring me another TV. On second thought, bring two."  
"Yes sir."  
Watari ran off to find the TVs.  
"For further proof, i will sacrifice one more person. My target would be the commentator scheduled to appear live on NHN TV, and who has condemned me. Mr Comaizumi Seiji."  
"Ryuuzaki?"  
"Change to channel 24!"  
once again, Watari changed the channel and the person mentioned was dead.  
"Change it back."  
By that time, Matsuda and Aizawa started calling the TV station, but all of the people are impulse, Ukita started running to the door.  
"I'll stop this broadcast myself!"  
He opened the door and ran out

* * *

**_Ciel's POV_**

As Sebastian reached for the doorknob, the door opened by itself and a man in his 30's came out and bumped into us. He fell down, came up again and ran away.  
"One of the investigators? He probrably wants to go to the station... There will be only one fate for him, death... Let's go, Sebastian."  
Sebastian walked in behind me.  
"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**A/N AAAA i finally done it... sorry i took so long ;_; once again, i didnt proofread... WAAAA *sorry this sorry that* I SHALL START NXT CHAPTER NOW D:**


	4. sidetrack

**Hi guys... As you people know, i have changed the title to something more understandable :| Haha.. After a day of changing, i will post this message so there will be no confusion. :D i took so long with a chapter since i'm busy watching One Piece :l**

Anyways,

Paxloria: they might suspect he is Kira, but they don't have evidence. Even if he do have evidence, they can't just seal him. The shinigami might be evidence, but Ciel and Sebastian haven't seen him yet -3-

Yeah.. just a short sidetrack :l 


	5. The investigation team

**A/N I decided to start early on this... my school just started and i'm still restless :l but WHO CARES? D: RAWR I'm gonna finish this by tomorrow!**

Edit: Lol. nevermind ;_;

* * *

"Who are you?"  
That was the first thing the people asked when Ciel and Sebastian entered the hotel.  
"I am Ciel. Sorry, but that is all i can tell you."

Everyone started whispering about the little boy with cat ears in the middle of the door with a man in his 20's  
Ciel sighed. He started walking towards the team.

"If i am Kira, you would all be dead already. I only wanted to help. Let me join the investigation."

The investigation team is still reluctant. A kid wants to investigate? its stupid no matter how you looked at it.  
Ciel sighed again, and made his way to a couch. he sat down and started talking.

"I am from the underworld society in England, and i came to Japan to investigate the Kira case under the orders of a special person. i can give you information on the case, the suspects, what all of you here are doing now. I also know other information. this is my partner, Sebastian."  
"Nice to meet you, I am Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at the investigators, making them even more suspicious of the duo.  
L said nothing, but sipped his tea.

"They don't seem to be lying, but they are most likely Kira right now. Who exactly are they? They are from Light's class too... Do they know?"

"Oh yeah! L-san, please accept this gift."

Sebastian pulled out a cardboard box out of nowhere and gave it to L. L looked at it questioningly, and opened it. Inside was a chocolate cake with white frosting.L's eyes widen and stared at Sebastian. The rest of the team trusted Ciel slightly and the focus went back to the television.  
In front of Sakura TV, Ukita tried to open the tightly bolted doors, but to no avail. He then raise his gun to shoot the door. Just then, he started behaving strangely and dropped his gun. He collapsed.

"Aizawa... Look..!"

Aizawa froze. He stared at the Tv screen, unable to believe what happened. His face darkened. Matsuda was running around, trying to calm himself runs for the door, only to be stopped by Ciel's voice.

"What's gone is gone. Lets face it. Your buddy there, Ukita is dead."

Aizawa glared daggers at the cat-boy. He doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Going there will only get you killed, Mr Aizawa, Neko-boy here is right. We had lost Ukita."  
"My name is Ciel!"

Everyone looked down except for Sebastian, who looked slightly amused.

* * *

-Meanwhile, along the corridor outside the hotel...-

"Now i get it, i was right! That Light boy really is Kira!"

Joanna squealed an did a little dance. she was right. Joanna skipped to the room where everyone was in, and the Shinigami who was with her stopped her.

"Wait, are you taking his soul? I wouldn't let anyone interfere with my entertainment."  
" Don't worry, it is my entertainment as well! i won't tell Ciel or Sebby~"

The Shinigami snickered in amusement.

"A promise?"  
"Yep!"

Joanna skipped to the door and wave goodbye to Ryuk.

* * *

The door creaked open and a girl around Ciel's age walked in.

"Am i late?"  
"Yes you are. Joanna."  
L is confused. Very confused. A man and two children (A/N PEDO ALERT lolz) had come into their meeting room without permission, an started babbling about helping the investigation. Who are they and what is their motive?

"L-san, can we help?"

Joanna gave L a big smile. Not knowing what to do, he said something unexpected.

"Alright. but i am going to ask you three a few questions to make sure you are not Kira,and i will need you three to go in to that room for three minutes, one at a time.

First up was Joanna. she came out smiling and waved to Sebastian.  
Sebastian also came out smirking.  
lastly, it was Ciel's turn. Ciel strolled into the room and sat on the chair provided.L then started talking.

" who do you think Kira is?"  
" it is probably light from the class we were attending. he was pretty suspicious and who was followed by Raye Penbar. "  
"...just how much information do you three have?"  
" a little... i know your real full name, the investigators full name, and about everyone's full name..."

L saw Ciel's eyes flash blood red for a few moments before turning back into blue. L shivered.

"..you are Kira..."

"no, i am not. if i am, you would be dead already. we have all your information here, including your picture. "

Ciel grabbed his laptop from the bag that he brought and show it to l. in it were his picture, code name, real name, and basically all of his information.

"i got the information from a reliable source, and they said that Kira kills similarly to a Shinigami."

L's mind momentarily flashed back to the message Kira sent him.

"Shinigamies... love apples..."  
"you are right,they do."

Ciel smirked.

"i guess Im in the team."

Ciel stood up and walked away, leaving a very puzzled l in the room.  
before leaving the room,Ciel turned and gave l a smile.

"good luck, Lawliet..."

(A/N: AHHHH finally... i was kept up by tons of schoolwork, and my computer's internet goes down... well... at least i finished this chapter.. . i'm going to work on the next one now, since i have time... )


	6. The Contract

A/N i decided to update quick? what a surprise!  
Paxloria : thanks for the support and reviews :3 -nothing to say for now-

-The next day before school-

"Sebastian!"  
"hmm?"

Sebastian was reading a book about demons. it was ridiculous that the inferior humans thought that Satan was a guy, a ridiculous guy no less.

"what does undertaker mean when he said Kira's attacks are like Shinigamies? this doesn't make any sense!"

Ciel sat on the bed, messing up his blue was thoroughly confused,and Sebastian smirking doesn't make it better.

"haven't you heard? another species of Shinigami appeared half a century ago. apparently, a Shinigami and a demon had borned a baby. the baby looks like a monster,and once he grew up, he left his parents and started a species on his own." Sebastian pulled out a book Joanna had gave, and gave it to Ciel. He flip open a page and saw a picture of a monster.  
"that is the first monster species of Shinigami to ever exist."

Ciel flipped the page, and saw a highlighted sentence. He ignored the little piece of paper beside it and read the book.

"...the species kill by using a notebook. The notebook is named 'death note', and it can control death. If not specified, the person would die of a heart attack..."

Ciel looked up. Sebastian nodded. He stood up.

"we need to go to school."

Sebastian gave Ciel a smile, grabbed his and Ciel's bag and headed out of the hotel stared at the book once more, sat it on a table, and left hurriedly.

* * *

-At school-

Ciel looked at the back for a certain monster that he saw last time. He was gone. The monster looked like one of the monster Shinigamies Sebastian had shown. Joanna walked up to Ciel.

"Ciel? Do you remember that you had to do something for me?"  
"Uhh, yes?"  
"perfect! Follow me, i have something for you to do~"  
" please not you and your crazy yaoi antics..."  
" no, i am serious, now follow me for a moment..."

Joanna led Ciel to the back of the classroom. She then revealed a silver piece of paper. It was a contract demons like Sebastian can burn a contract on to a human, but a half demon like Ciel could only use contract paper to make one. Ciel looked at Joanna questioningly.

"Ciel, i want you to form a contract with L-san."  
"what?! Why?!"

The class turned to look at the duo at the back of the classroom. They turned back to their business in a hurry.

" Ciel... You didn't have to shout... And demons do it all the time anyway..."  
" i refuse!"  
"you know you have to do it, if you don't you will be thrown into the heartless cavern."

The heartless cavern is a place where demons who disobey the queen will stay for eternity. Ciel had been there several times due to capturing rule breakers, and he knew he did not belong in there with those people. With a sigh, he walked up to L with the paper, with Joanna giving him a contented smirk.

-L's POV-

The cat boy was talking to the girl. He had been disturbed by them the day before due to their answers to his questions. He tried his best to ignore them, until the cat boy comes to him.

" L, i want to be truthful to you."

"i am 113 years old this year."

L blinked again.

"and after knowing that, you should know that i am not quite human."

L shivered. This is not getting good...ciels eyes flashed blood red and back to blue again.

"i am... A demon. And i would like to ask you a favour."

L is getting more confused. Demons? That itself is rubbish, but why would he ask for a favour?

"make a contract with me."

As he said, the cat reached for his pocket and took out the paper. It was hovering and was glowing slightly in reaction to L.

" this should be more than enough proof that i am a demon. Well, i am under queens orders, so you couldn't choose not to anyways..."

Ciel muttered some magical words and the contract paper started floating to L. It landed on the back of his hand and started burning the contract into it. L screamed in put his hand on the contract and muttered more words. Just then, all the pain disappeared, leaving a glowing white mark on Ls hand. L looked at it,then at Ciel. Ciel looked pretty content and started walking away.

"what is this?!"  
"i told you, it is a contract."  
"isn't a contract something both parties had to agree to?!"  
" you are going to agree to the contract in the first place."  
" you get to find out who Kira is, arrest him, and become a demon with him. You can continue with your detective work, helping us, and also you will never die... Well, you can choose to die once we figure out who is Kira, or become demon."

Ciel tossed a glove at L.

" please wear the glove over the contract. If you need me, just take off the glove and i can locate where you are. "

With that, Ciel walked back to his seat. The bell rung, signalling the start of class. Everyone in the class settled down. Suddenly, all lights in the room flickered out. A torch was shone at the front of the room, and a certain redhead danced in. Ciel and Sebastian stared at the person in agony.

" oh Bassie! Its been a long time!~"

Sebastian facepalmed and Ciel whispered to Joanna.

"what is that... Thing over here?"  
"well, i asked the Shinigami dispatch whether they can lend me one of themselves, but for some reason, after i said Sebastians name, no one wanted to come except for this one."

Ciels eye twitched. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N Well, i finally learnt how to write on phone and transfer to computer xD lucky me, i can update! sometimes boredom is annoying o.e and so, i decided to watch fairy tail. At first i thought it was lame, until i watch the magic part EPIC FIRE :D  
Haha, i wonder when i would get bored again though... fairy tail is entertaining :3


	7. Light Yagami

**A/N Hi people :3 its chinese new year now and i am a year wiser. or not -3- well, now i have a very important exam coming up and that is why i don't upload quicker.. plus i want to watch fairy tail, and finish one piece. soo... hehe... i am going to write it in my phone's memo-pad and transfer it to the computer, and that way i won't spend so much time on the computer and i can update quicker :3**

**Paxloria: haha, i was thinking L would freak out first then act relaxed, then get a little paranoid. :P  
Deathstarling556: Haha, thanks for reviewing, and there might be more grell, especially since now grell is his teacher.  
**

* * *

-L's POV-

I am confused. I sit in class, messing up my already messed up hair, trying to figure out what i should do next. There were three sources of my confusion.

1. Ciel and Sebastian are demons.  
2. Ciel formed a contract that i didn't agree to.  
3. They seem to know the red haired teacher who was talking about death.

I started to think. Why are the demons after me? Had i done something wrong? Do i have to be punished? Did i eat too many of the world's cakes?  
My heart was in a turmoil, and i feel like something had sealed me to the confines of a certain cat.  
The red haired teacher left, blowing kisses to Sebastian when the bell rang.  
I have to relax. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in. As i open my eyes, i can see the teacher teaching mathematics on the whiteboard. I asked myself the questions i have been meaning to ask them.  
What was their motive?

-Ciel POV-  
-after school-

"Here!" Joanna handed me and Sebastian a small crystal ball. Some demons does not have enough power to travel from the 2 worlds, so this small 'ball' gives us enough energy to do so. Me and Sebastian don't need them, and we glanced at Joanna,confused. It turned out that she wants us to save our powers.

Ciel hadn't gotten used to the feeling of traveling through the portal. he was a universal traveller, travelling through dimensions, but he didn't get used to portal travelling. there is no ground in the portal, and they were moving In the speed of reaching the demon world, the trio moved to the grand library, a library that has all books.  
Joanna called for her friend, Lyur, to help her find all the books related to shinigamies.

"The death gods are the controllers of death, and would not be able to die.

"The reaper is an enemy of the demons, but the death note shinigamies are good friends with demons... I didn't know that..." Ciel mumbled to himself. During the past years he learnt a good amount of general knowledge, but he didn't know that. He glared at Sebastian, who was his tutor, and he only returned Ciel a smile.

"Sebastian, you are a bad tutor." Lyur said with a frown.  
"i believe i am your teacher?"  
" i know everything because i kept reading."  
"you were the laziest student in my class"

Lyur continued making angry responses while Sebastian gave witty statements. Joanna chuckled and i just kept looking for the death note instructions.  
After a while, i found a book covered with dust. blowing it off, the title says: death note: how to use.

"Joanna, come here." i called for the queen. She shuffled to me and i let her see the book.

"yep, this is it! Lets go back to earthland."

After all that, the trio went back to the surface of the earth.

-meanwhile, L's POV-

I have been hearing noises for a while now.a voice had been constantly calling out to me.

'L, we are going to the demon realm.'  
'L, we got the book.'

And now, the voice is telling me to answer him.

'L, answer me already!'  
"shut up voice!"

The investigators looked at me curiously. We were talking more about the case, and my sudden outburst astonished them.

'Finally. '

The voice in my head seemed to be contented.

"who are you..?"  
'I am Ciel, obviously.'

Telepathy? Of course demons are capable of that. I then realised the investigation Team were staring at me. I explained what was going on and excused myself to the bathroom.

"where are you?!"  
' going to earthland. We are coming, we just needed to get a book.'

A book? It probably had something to do with the investigation.

"what book?"  
'its a book about shinigamies. Unlike your human books, our demonic books are accurate. Also,Light is coming to our investigation, do not tell him about the book, the fact that we are immortal, or what you think about the kira who appeared on the television. '  
" got it. I'll pass the message. "  
' Im going to go back to our hotel room, then to your room. We will be as normal as possible. Now, Im cutting off telepathy. '  
"wait!"

No response. I sighed and went out of the toilet.i explained what Ciel had said, and out to tell the others about the conversation. I had been losing my cool these few days due to these demons. It would not help in the investigation. Not at all.

-meanwhile, Ciel's pov-

We stepped into the portal again, and before long, we are back in the hotel gathered up all the books we gathered up until now -the how to use book, all about shinigamies, and what happens next- and walked over to the investigating room.

'l, can you hear me? Just think what you want me to know if light is there'  
'light is here. We are showing him the tapes now.'  
'we have 3 books altogether,and we are only showing one to light. We are going in now.'

As soon as i sent the message, we walked into the investigation room.

"Who are they?"

* * *

**A/n: Ahh, my exam is over, and i finally can even on my precious laptop -3- sorry for not updating for two months, please r&r , it really encourages me to write, and yeah, my birthday is coming up, so i might use the computer more often **


End file.
